Pictures Make it Last
by alwayskate
Summary: Fill for the Kink Meme prompt: Beckett/Castle. no relationship established. Beckett walks in on Castle... takes place after season 4's Once Upon a Crime
1. Chapter 1

To be appropriate for the prompt (Beckett/Castle. Beckett walks in on Castle masturbating and he doesn't notice she's there until after he's came (no relationship established)) found at

kinkofthecastledotlivejourna ldotcom/1002dothtml?page=3

Would really appreciate reviews- hope it's what people want.

This takes place in season 4- the same night as Once Upon a Crime.

* * *

She can't believe how silly it is to be going back to Castle's loft at 1230am. She'd left only an hour or so ago and had made it all the way home before realizing she'd left her cell phone behind. Totally unlike her; if holding Castle's hand can send her into that much of a tizzy she can't imagine what it's going to be like if…well, when they actually sleep together. Beckett grins at the thought as she taps lightly on Castle's front door.

Alexis answering surprises her, but the lack of warm greeting does not. Beckett knows Alexis is on the fence about her dad's involvement with the NYPD and with her.

"Hey Alexis, I'm sorry I'm back here so late. I forgot my cell phone," Beckett explains in a low tone, trying not to disturb the peacefulness inside the loft. Alexis lets the door open wider, moving away, and Beckett takes that as an invitation to step inside, closing the door behind her.

"It's okay Detective Beckett, I was just on my way to bed. You can have a look around the living room if you like. My Gram is out and dad went to bed right after you left," Alexis is already moving towards the staircase and Beckett feels a rush of adrenaline from the idea of being almost alone in the open space of Castle's home.

Beckett realizes she hadn't responded to Alexis, and quickly says, "Thanks Alexis, I'll lock the door on my way out."

Beckett's back turns on Alexis' departing form and she moves towards the couch where she'd been sitting with Castle earlier. She noticed that the furniture in the room had been moved back to their original locations, no longer set up for a performance. Grinning, she began lifting the couch cushions and searching underneath.

After a few minutes her search came up empty and she wondered where her phone could be. She would use the house phone to call it but she'd put it on silent for Martha's performance so best case scenario the only thing that would do is kill the battery.

Beckett considers her options; being on call she knows she really can't go home without her phone, but what choice is left? She sits on the couch and takes in the silence of the loft, so unlike the liveliness of its inhabitants. The thought occurs to her that perhaps Castle found her phone and moved it somewhere that he would see tomorrow to remember to get it back to her. If that's the case, it's probably in his bedroom.

Beckett feels her pulse race at the idea of seeing Castle in his bed, wonders what he sleeps in, or if he sleeps naked. She sighs at the thought, a deep clench in her gut of the longing desire to be with him. She wishes so badly for it to be simple, to just be able to go to his room and crawl into his bed, whisper her need for him into the dark.

He'd love it; he makes no secret of his affection for her. Tonight when she grabbed his hand she could feel his entire body react to her like a magnet. Realistically, there's no other option but to check his study and his bedroom for her phone. She might even have to wake him up if those searches are fruitless; it is her responsibility to answer her phone when she's on call.

Beckett convinces herself there's no other choice, fully aware of the consequences of the choice she's about to make. She returns to the loft entrance and toes off her boots. There's no sense in waking Castle up with loud footsteps, which would freak her out if it happened to her.

Trying to convince herself that she's doing what she has to do, not what she wants to do, Beckett starts in Castle's study. When his desk doesn't have her phone Beckett quickly moves towards the door that leads to his bedroom; a place she's never been.

She turns the knob gently and nudges the door open, trying not to let herself look until she's fully inside the room, letting the door shut quietly behind her. When she looks up she's assaulted by the image of Castle sitting up in the middle of his bed, definitely wide-awake.

Castle's head is lolled back against the headboard, his eyes look closed and he's completely naked. His hand is wrapped tightly around his cock and Beckett feels arousal rush south as her brain catches up with what she just walked in on. He's beating himself off so hard, sweat is dripping down his chest and Beckett wants to lick it off. She feels her own hands move towards her body and tries to keep them in control, but then she hears his voice.

"God Beckett," Castle groans and for a second Beckett thinks he's noticed her presence, but his eyes are still tightly shut and then she realizes he's fantasizing about being with her. The idea sends heat through her so intense she starts to sweat and undoes her jacket, shrugging it off as she moves into the room, leaning against the wall to the side of his bed. She watches as he cups his balls, massaging himself while his other hand works over the tip of his penis and spreads his precum up and down his shaft.

Beckett is sure she's never been more fascinated by anything in her entire life. She sees his cum start to shoot out and wishes she could lick it up; could have him in her mouth, in her body. She notices that his hands gently slow down, allowing the last traces of cum to squirt out as he sighs. His eyes open and his head moves to look at the space on the far side of him. Beckett licks her lips when she sees him take a discarded t-shirt and clean the traces of his arousal off his body. He sits peacefully for a moment before chucking the shirt across the room, landing next to his bathroom door.

Beckett realizes he's going to see her only seconds before he does; she'd forgotten that she wasn't supposed to be here. She had been so enraptured by what she had walked in on that she almost didn't remember that they weren't together and Castle was likely going to be terribly embarrassed, maybe even angry.

When Castle's eyes meet hers he looks shocked, like she isn't even real and she can't maintain his eye contact. She glances down and then she sees her cell phone resting on his bed. The screen on hold but its location curious considering what she had just found him doing. She can't help but wonder if he'd been using pictures of her on her phone to get off and her already damp panties feel absolutely soaked with that thought.

"Beckett? What are you doing here?" Castle's voice is strained and when she looks back up at his face she can see a blush on his cheeks but can't tell if it's because of his orgasm or because of embarrassment.

"Castle…" she trails off, thoroughly distracted, "I came to get my phone." His eyes widen as he looks down at the phone resting on his bed and then she knows her wonder about its location was factual.

Castle starts shaking his head and his hands cover his face. Still completely naked, he bends his knees and rests his elbows against them. Beckett immediately feels incredibly guilty, "Castle I'm so sorry. I had no idea what I was walking in on. I shouldn't have…" she wants to say she should never have gone into his bedroom but the truth is, she's very thankful she did.

"Beckett you're somehow making me feel like I'm 15 years old right now. I think you should just take your phone and go," his voice is muffled from its concealment, but one hand grabs her phone and holds it up towards her.

Beckett doesn't want to leave him like this. It's bad enough she's making him wait; it would be cruel to leave him feeling terrible and embarrassed. She moves to his bed and takes the phone from his grasp. She sits down next to him and puts the phone on his nightstand. Her proximity to his naked body makes her want to strip naked and have her way with him immediately, but she knows that she needs to talk to him if they ever want to be comfortable near each other again.

"Castle," she says softly, and when he doesn't respond she raises her hand to stroke his bicep. He shudders, and turns his face towards her, "Castle I think about you too." She bites her lip, unable to control the grin on her face when she sees Castle's eyes widen with a flash of relief.

"Yeah?" he replies, and when she nods he continues, "I should've known you'd come back for your phone. I don't want you to think…" he can't seem to find words and Beckett knows it's because what she thinks is exactly right- he was using the pictures on her phone and he doesn't want to lie to her about it.

"Castle I know we're not together," she makes eye contact with him, squeezes his shoulder, and adds, "right now," smiling when Castle exhales and relaxes a bit. He moves to rest his back against his headboard, using the hand not covering himself to grab a pillow and put it over his groin. Beckett huffs a noise of frustration at the disappearance of his body and he smiles. "Castle we're both grown ups. We both have needs. Knowing you want me as much as I want you just makes me even more certain that putting in the time to get ready for this relationship is the right choice. Even if it sucks right now."

She leans against his headboard with him, resting on her side and grasping his hand. Castle swallows and nods his head, "I really am sorry I was using your phone Kate, tonight when you grabbed my hand I just wanted you so badly. I haven't been with anyone in so long and I really needed a connection to you tonight." His voice is soft, the gentleness of his words reflects in his eyes as his hand grips hers.

"I really don't mind you using my phone Castle, I actually find it pretty hot" Beckett pauses before she decides to just go for it, "in fact…" she stands up, undoing her pants and stripping off her shirt, suddenly very thankful she put on some of her nicer lingerie this morning. Castle's eyes widen and she grins.

"Beckett what are you doing? I thought you said we were waiting?" Beckett can see his arm pushing down on the pillow that covers his cock and is pleased just seeing her in her underwear can turn him on.

Beckett smiles, undoing her bra and chucking it at him and he grins back, a laugh escaping him through his surprise. "Castle I haven't had sex in a year. I don't want anyone else but I know I'm not ready yet," stripping her panties off she can feel the wet material against her legs and shivers before reaching down and picking them up. She settles next to Castle on the bed and removes the pillow from its place on his body. Beckett places her panties in Castle's open palm, "it's only fair you know what you do to me. I thought maybe we could take some pictures to help us through these scant months so we can both use our phones."

Castle looks so shocked that for a second she's scared she might've pushed him too far, but instead he rubs his fingers over the material of her underwear and closes his eyes; his cock hardening. "What are the ground rules?"

Beckett takes a few minutes to decide; she really hadn't planned on this. But sees no harm in watching him get off again while he watches her, and knows pictures of his delicious body will provide amazing visual aids for future lonely nights.

"We don't touch each other tonight. Only ourselves. We can take pictures with my phone and I'll text them all to you before I leave. Most importantly, we never speak of these pictures again, show them to anyone else, or even have them open on our phones anywhere that other people could even possibly see, especially at the precinct. And we don't talk about this again until we're together for real because I am really trying to hold onto the shreds of my self-control right now. Deal?" Beckett extends her hand towards him, waiting for his consent.

Castle grins at her, drops her panties onto his stomach and sticks his wet hand out to shake hers, "deal."


	2. Chapter 2

After writing this story I wanted more- I got reviews that seemed to want more... so i'm making it more. There may be a couple more chapters to come, totally depends on how much time I have to write in the next few weeks. I hope you enjoy this and that it lives up to expectation. Thanks for reading this story and for reviewing. I appreciate it.

I obviously own nothing because if I did every Castle ep would be 42 minutes of naked fun.

Please R & R!

* * *

Beckett's hand is damp from Castle's after they shake. He'd been squeezing her soaking wet panties that now rest on his stomach. There's a moment of awkward silence when their hands part and she looks down to see her panties on his body. Beckett looks up find Castle's gaze fixated on her, wonder and lust battling for dominance in his eyes.

Knowing her self control is waning, Beckett grabs a few pillows from the head of Castle's bed and places them near his knees before resting back against them.

"You'll get a better view this way," she smiles as Castle's eyes widen and travel south to find her perfectly waxed center. She's suddenly very thankful that even during sexually lean times she takes care to keep her body groomed.

Castle's eyes haven't moved from her body, but she waits patiently, recognizing that she had time to stare at him a few minutes ago and he deserves the same courtesy; plus seeing his arousal bursting at the seams is just making her wetter.

"You're so gorgeous Kate," Castle's tone is deep and quiet, it sends a chill up her spine that makes her tingle all over. He finally looks up to meet her eyes, "You're better than any fantasy I've ever had, and we both know I've had plenty."

She grins, blushing a little, and replies, "I have too Castle."

Castle's entire face lights up and it makes warmth spread in her chest to know that such a small admission can make him so happy.

"Okay I would like to change my mind about one of the ground rules," she's suddenly realizing there is no way one cell phone will be enough, "grab your phone, I don't want either of us to get so distracted by the other that we end up with no pictures, and just staring at your cock makes me want to forget the phones and put you in my mouth."

She can practically feel Castle's body tense at her words. She notices his hand drift to his erection and at the last second he pauses to lean over to his bedside table for his phone.

"Take your time, this view is pretty good," Beckett giggles and stares at his naked bum- a bum she's waited a long time to see.

"Finally she admits to staring at my ass," Castle's face is split into a wide smile when he turns back towards her, and she just laughs.

"I've never denied it Castle, you just never asked," their eyes meet and suddenly she feels overwhelmed with the situation she's found herself in; naked with the man she loves and not being able to touch him. "Besides, we both know you stare at my ass way more than I stare at yours," Beckett knows she needs to keep the mood light and prevent the intensity of her feelings from making her rush into something she isn't ready for.

"Ahh, but my dear detective, that is probably just opportunity. Afterall, you're the one always facing the murderboard to write on it while I stand behind you," Castle grins and she can see in his eyes that he understands her need to not talk about serious things, yet another thing she loves about him.

"Tell me what you were thinking about when I walked in here earlier," Beckett can't take putting this off anymore, she's having a hard time pulling her eyes away from his body and she can tell he's having trouble too.

Castle picks up his phone and snaps a picture of her, "I was thinking about how much I want you to sit on my face; how much I want to taste you, make you come all over me again and again before I bury myself inside you."

Using one hand to take a picture of Castle's hand stroking his cock, Beckett uses the other to pinch her hard nipples, flicking them a little before letting her hand slowly move south on her body. She can feel Castle's eyes on her as she teases her bellybutton and heat rushes through her when she hears the click of his camera and sees his own fingers massaging his balls.

"When I walked in I wanted you so badly Castle, I watched you come and wished you were in my mouth or deep inside me, I was wishing I could taste you." She lets her hand drift down to her clit and rubs it gently, meeting his eyes while she moans in satisfaction from finally getting some friction on her body. It's hard to remember to take pictures when she's so overwhelmed by the sight of him jerking off and staring at her like he wants to devour her.

"Put your finger in your mouth, tell me how you taste," Castle's voice is confident and she follows his instruction immediately, spreading her legs wider so he can watch as she sticks a finger deep inside herself, pressing on her g-spot and groaning before pulling it out and bringing it up to her mouth. Licking her own finger, sucking it into her mouth, she takes a few pictures of Castle before replying, "It's indescribable Castle. Knowing how wet I am for you, seeing how much you want me. I swear I've never been so wet. I wish you could have a taste yourself."

"How about a quick suck on your finger? Is that breaking the rules?" Beckett pauses, unsure because she so badly wants Castle to touch her but knows that's a fine line. "You can taste me too Kate, you can lick it off of anywhere you want." The arousal that rushes through her is overwhelming, her eyes fall closed and she puts two fingers inside herself in response. She can hear Castle's phone clicking photos and she opens her eyes to see him transfixed on her hand.

Keeping her fingers inside, she kneels up on the bed, leaving the phone behind her to use her free hand to massage her breasts. Castle groans when she poses for a picture in front of him, practically riding her own hand and he feels precum leaking out of his cock.

"This is torture, my dick is the hardest it's ever been and I'm so jealous of your hand I want to cut if off," Castle mutters, his eyes dark and sweat on his face and chest.

Beckett smiles, pulls her fingers out of her body and slowly puts them in front of his face, "How about a spoiler? Can I keep my hand?"

Castle's hand leaves his cock, he grabs her wrist and sucks her fingers into his mouth and moans in ecstasy at the taste. He hands her his phone and she takes the hint, capturing a few pictures of him tasting her before the feeling of his tongue on her fingers has her head rolling back and a low groan escaping her lips.

Castle lets his hand fall from her wrist and return to his erection, spreading precum all over his length and almost biting down on the fingers still in his mouth. Beckett pulls her hand away from him, moving back on the bed to her previous spot. She inserts the fingers that were just in his mouth inside herself and loves that she can feel traces of the warmth from his mouth. She sees his eyes closing and grabs her phones to take a few pictures of his face as he moves closer to an orgasm.

As cum starts squirting out of him Beckett can't control herself, she drops the camera and uses her fingers to swipe his stomach right below his bellybutton, gathering his cum and then sucking her hand into her mouth. Castle's mouth falls open and his arm moves faster than before. The taste of him in her mouth has her throbbing to have him inside her. She lets her left hand drop from her mouth and uses it to flick her clit while her adding a third finger to the two inside of her with her right hand.

Castle's finished coming and watches Beckett, taking pictures of her hands at work and her head back, eyes closed as she nears the finish line.

"Kate open your eyes," Castle's voice cuts through her euphoria and she opens her eyes to find him watching her and it sends her over the edge. She can feel her hips jerking up as she moves hard against her own hand through her release and moans his name. She eases herself down from her orgasm, gently removing her fingers from her body and letting both hands stroke up her body, squeezing her breasts briefly before relaxing.

They're both quiet for a few minutes as they catch their breath until finally Beckett sits up, puts the pillows next to him at the head of the bed and rests with her back against the headboard next to him. She rests her head on his shoulder in exhaustion and post-coital bliss and she feels him drop a kiss on the top of her head.

"I think we're breaking a rule," she whispers quietly, not really caring to move but pointing it out anyway.

"I think we can make an exception. Just this once," Castle's voice is soft, reassuring, and she feels so lucky that this man is with her and will wait for her to be ready. Plus, the fact that they can engage in a little photo op with mutual masturbation bodes well for their future sexual adventures, and that thought alone makes Beckett grin and she giggles a little.


End file.
